The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] tree adapted to a subtropical (low chill) winter climate. This new tree, named ‘Flordabest’, produces highly colored, good eating quality, semi-clingstone and melting flesh fruit for fresh market in early May at Gainesville, Fla. Contrast is made to ‘TropicBeauty’ peach (unpatented), a standard variety, for reliable description. ‘Flordabest’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has large, attractive red skin, sweet fruit that ripen evenly.